If I could tell you I love you
by meet me in my dreams
Summary: Everyone's happy till the red heads come back. Now Daisuke being sued for the crazyiest things and he can't even speak out in his defense. Can him and Satoshi keep it together or will everything fall apart.
1. I would Cry

To all of you who know my work I promise this won't end up like the others, and if you have no idea what I'm talking about then go read my other stories please. At least do that before you call me mean or anything like that. Because believe me I've done worse to Dark...and Krad actually.

Pairings: Daisuke/Satoshi

Krad/Dark

Disclaimer: I no own anything. Well except my beloved Dante! hugs Dante Dante: stares. To anyone that wants to see a picture of Dante and or read his background infomation go to k57. Satoshi and Daisuke have been dating for awhile now. That is until a certain red head comes to recliam what she thinks is her. What happens when Satoshi sees walks in to see his lover with her and doesn't understand the situation? A lesson as to why red heads are dangerious...well at least haradas are.

Chapter 1: I Would Cry

She smirked as she watched the two boys walk down the road. Daisuke's hand wrapped in Satoshi's. She glared at Satoshi as he smiled softly at the red head. "I love you, Dai." Daisuke smiled and wrapped his arms around Satoshi. They shared a passionate kiss on the sidewalk before Daisuke replied," I love you too."

Riku snapped. Daisuke did not love Satoshi. He loved her. He loved her not that..that..that boy! She would just have to remind him of how much he loved her. Really four years can make people think the strangest thing. "Heh him in love with Satoshi. Haha that's so ridiculious. He'll remember the burning love he has for me as soon as that boy leaves his side. No one takes what's mine. I'm a Harada, and I will always get what I want."

Satoshi gave Daisuke a small kiss before leaving. "I'll be back soon. Love you." Daisuke smiled and held Satoshi a little bit longer.

Satoshi walked out of the door and heard Daisuke whisper," I love you more." The door shut and Daisuke turned to the couch. He stopped when he heard a knock at the door. A bad feeling started to whell up in his gut as he turned back to the door. No one ever came over unless Satoshi was here. Daisuke stopped right before he grabbed the handel. 'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' He pulled his hand away deciding not to open it.

He walked away and headed to his room to change his clothes. The feeling was still around him but he shrugged it off. Usually he would have Dark there calling him a worry wart or something but it had been kinda lonely since Krad and Dark got their own bodies. Long story cut short Daisuke and Satoshi found a speel to give the two their own bodies as long as they loved each other. Needless to say they ran from the room when they got their bodies. "Bloody rabbits, I swear."

Daisuke was to busy talking to himself that he didn't even hear the door open out in the living room. It wasn't until he heard his bedroom door open that he turned around. There in the doorway stood Riku Harada. The red head had a smile that made Daisuke's skin crawl. "R...Riku? What are you doing here?" Daisuke tried to stay brave but his voice squeaked slightly.

The girl just smiled at him, "Oh Dai honney I've come back to start over with you again. I know you still love me just as much as I love you." She ran over and threw her arms around his shoulders knocking him onto the bed. She grabbed his shirt and ripped it apart. Daisuke was shocked but grabbed her hands and threw them away. "Now now honney that boy isn't here. You don't have to pretend to love him anymore. Now you can't leave him and come back to me!"

Daisuke's eyes widen at the girl. "You must be kidding me." She shook her head smile still in place. Daisuke glared and tried to throw her off again. She grabbed his arms and kissed him. She tried to slide her tounge into his mouth but Daisuke bit her lip making it bleed. No one heard Daisuke's name being cried out or the shuffling in the halway, or the comment about leaving his breifcase, but they did hear the gasp as he walked into the door.

_"Here I am, there you are,_

_Tangled up with her,_

_In our bed, In our bedroom._

_I loved you with everything inside of me,_

_Wasn't that enough, enough for you._

_Now there's nothing I can do."_

"Daisuke!" Daisuke looked at him and noticed the hurt in his eyes. He realized that his arms were wrapped around Riku. It must have looked so wrong to Satoshi. Daisuke glared at Riku who merely smiled and looked at his boyfriend.

"He's mine boy so don't even think about getting him back now. Just shoe. We have a lot of catching up to do." Satoshi glared at her then Daisuke who was just staring at Riku in shock. "Goodbye Dai." Satoshi turned around and ran.

_"If I could pull you back,_

_From where you've been_

_I would but you've left me no reason left to fight._

_You've crossed a line,_

_You can't uncross,_

_You made a choice _

_And now there's no way to ever make it right._

_If my tears had any power,_

_I would cry._

_I would cry."_

Daisuke glared at Riku before finally managing to push her off. "Daisuke. I didn't know you like it rough!" Daisuke glared at her. The anger and greif in his gut started to grow before finally spilling over.

He turned towards Riku and screamed at her," I fucking hate you! How could you destroy the only love I ever had! I love him Riku not you! Never you! It was all hormones! I don't like women and I sure as hell don't like you. You stupid bitch. You may have just ruined my life. I want you gone now!" With that Daisuke ran off to try and catch Satoshi before he got away.

As he ran out he never noticed the look of pure fury in Riku's eyes. "N one speaks to a Harada like that! If I can't have you Daisuke then no one will!" She ran and grabbed a knife from the kitchen. "This'll teach you never to talk to me like that again." With that she broke into a run after Daisuke.

_"I don't wanna know her name,_

_Or that it happened only once._

_Don't wanna hear, your excuse._

_Did you think about our home_

_Our lives and all we had._

_Or did you just forget,_

_You had so much to lose._

_Now theres nothing you can do." _

Satoshi was mad as hell. 'How could I be so stupid! I knew this would happen. I never get love. Why did I really think that this was going to work out. Everything was going to perfectly. I was just a rebound after Riku left.' Satoshi was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard someone screaming his name. He turned to see Daisuke running after him.

"What the hell do you want? You want to rub it in my face? Or do you want to break up with me formally! Well to late I'm through with you! I can't believe I thought you loved me." Tears filled his eyes as Daisuke stopped in front of him.

"Do you really think that Sato? I love you. Only you. I never loved Riku. It was always you. Even when we were in school. It's always been you. I love you more then anything in this world." Daisuke let the tears fall. Satoshi looked up at him before turning away trying to hold his tears back.

"I don't know what to believe Dai. You had your arms wrapped around her and you were kissing." Daisuke looked at him.

"She forced herself onto me! I was trying to push her off I swear!" Satoshi looked back at the red head.

"I have to think for awhile Dai. Maybe I'm just overreacting but I really need to think about this. You know that it's hard for me to believe people. Even you." Daisuke nodded before turning around.

"Does this mean you'll be home after work?" Satoshi smiled at the boy.

He wrapped his arms around the boy and whispered," Of course Dai." Daisuke smiled and turned to kiss Satoshi. Satoshi returned the kiss back softly before letting him go. "Now I've got to go think." Daisuke smiled and nodded before watching Satoshi walk off.

_  
"If I could, pull you back,_

_From where you been I would._

_But you left me no reason left to fight._

_You've crossed a line, you can't uncross._

_You've made a choice, and now there's no way to ever make it right._

_If my tears had any power,_

_I would cry._

_Oh I would cry."_

He turned around to find a certain red head staring at him. She glared at him before pulling out the knife. "Sato..." His scream was cut off by the knife slitting his throat. He grabbed it to try and hold the bleeding in only to stubble backwards. He caught himself and looked at her. She smirk.

"If I can't have you no one will." She pushed him back. The sound of a car horn filled his ears and the sight of Satoshi running towards him was the last thing he saw before the car hit him.

Satoshi glared at the girl before screaming for people to get help. A man pulled out his cell phone to call the ambulance. Blond hair filled Satoshi's vision. It seemed so familiar. Warm arms wrapped around him as dark purple flashed before his face. The purpled haired boy lifted up Daisuke's head. "I..i..is he alive?" The boy nodded.

"We have to get him to a hospital quickly. Krad, are they coming?" The blond nodded and held his old tamer close as the boy started to sob over his fallen boyfriend. Dark glared at Riku Harada who started to run. Dark run out and caught her by the back of her neck as the cops and ambulance pulled up. Dark walked over to the officer and held out Riku. "She pushed the boy into the road after slitting his throat. I saw it all happen. Even my boy friend saw it."

The officer took the red head into custidy. Dark turned towards the men who drove the ambulance who were trying to push Satoshi away from Daisuke. "Hey that's the guy's boyfriend let him go with him." The man asked if it was true only to recieve a nod from Satoshi. He shrugged and they jumped into the truck that sped off towards the hospital. Satoshi held Daisuke's hand the whole way silently praying for his love to be ok.

When they reached the hospital Satoshi had to stay in the waiting room. Two girls sat in chairs as well and one older girl around 20. One of the younger girls starting singing a song to her sobbing sister. "You've crossed a line. You can't uncross. You've made a choice, and now there's no way to ever make it right. If my tears had any power, I would cry. I would cry. I would cry. I would cry." And Satoshi started to cry.

Ohh a cliffy! Will Daisuke live or die? Hmm. No one can ever know with me. Like I said if you think oh she'll never kill him think again. Go read one of my Dark Krad storied. You'll find out how capable I am of killing off a character. Well I hope you guys liked the first chapter! Review and tell me what you think!


	2. 1000 words

To all of you who know my work I promise this won't end up like the others, and if you have no idea what I'm talking about then go read my other stories please. At least do that before you call me mean or anything like that. Because believe me I've done worse to Dark...and Krad actually.

Pairings: Daisuke/Satoshi

Krad/Dark

Disclaimer: I no own anything. Well except my beloved Dante! hugs Dante Dante: stares. To anyone that wants to see a picture of Dante and or read his background infomation go to k57. line: Satoshi and Daisuke have been dating for awhile now. That is until a certain red head comes to recliam what she thinks is her. What happens when Satoshi sees walks in to see his lover with her and doesn't understand the situation? Can Daisuke get through everything now that he's lost his voice or will everything fall apart? A lesson as to why red heads are dangerious...well at least haradas are.

( Thoughts)

/telekenetic thoughts/

Chapter 2: 1000 Words

People were rushing around him but it was so hard to hear what they were saying. He tried to lift his arm but pain shot through him. Everything hurt. Memories started to flow into him. Riku going crazy. Satoshi getting angry. A knife and a car. (I got hit by a fucking car!) Daisuke's eyes shot open. (ow light bad. Very very bad.) Blue eyes caught his stare. Satoshi was looking down at him tears in his eyes. Daisuke opened his mouth...but nothing came out.

Daisuke stopped and tried to speak again. Taers started to stream down Satoshi's face. "I'm so sorry Dai."

(Sorry? Sorry for what? You didn't do anything Toshi.) Daisuke tried to speak. Even make a single sound but nothing came out. (What the hell is going on?)

_"I know that you're hiding things_

_Using gentle words to shelter me_

_Your words were like a dream_

_But dreams could never fool me_

_Not that easily"_

"Dai. This is going to be hard to explain. Riku's been put into prison and Risa Harada is sueing. She believes that you did something to make her sister snap, but that's not the worst Dai. There's something I'm suppose to tell you. I'm so sorry. When Riku used that knife she destroied your voice box. Dai your a mute now." Daisuke raised an eyebrow.

(I'm a what?)

/Your a mute./ Daisuke's head shot up to find a man standing in the doorway. He walked in followed closely by Krad and Dark. Daisuke looked the guy over. His hair was like Satoshi's except it was a dark purple almost black. His eyes were blue with hints of silver. He was handsome but something caught his eye. On his neck was a scar that ran across his throat. It was old or at least it looked old. Another thing Daisuke noticed was that he looked sad.

(Why are you sad?) The man looked at him with a sad stare.

/No need to concern yourself with that little one. It's a long story./ Daisuke nodded. Satoshi looked at Krad and pointed to the man.

Dark smirked. "This is Dante. He's a mute too. He's Krad friend. Who would have thunk it. Krad with normal friends." Darks put a hand on Dante's shoulder. Dante turned and glared at him.

/Remove your hand or else I will remove it for you personally. With a rusted spoon./ Dark pulled back his hand a weary smile on his face.

"Well slightly normal." Krad just smirked at them.

"He's normal enough." Dark gave him a look that said yeah and this is coming from the guy who's idea of normal is pulling guns on senior citizens because they drive to slow. Krad smiled and pulled Dark into a hug. "You know you love me." Dark sighed and leaned into the embrace.

"Still can't figure out why though." Daisuke open his mouth and if he could speak he would have said aww. Dante watched the couple before rolling his eyes.

/Dumbasses./ Daisuke smiled at him. Dante just stared.

(Why don't you smile?) Dante just turned his head.

/I've forgotten how to smile. I forgot a long time ago./ Daisuke nodded. He knew when to back off of a subject. Satoshi looked between the two and grabbed Daisuke's hand. Daisuke looked at him and smiled as Satoshi bent over to give him a soft kiss.

"I have to get to work but I swear I'll be back after Dark's done playing his little game." Dark smirked.

"You know I love to play cops and theif."

/It's cops and robbers you dumbass./

"Yeah yeah same diff." Dante just rolled his eyes and loooked at Krad who shrugged.

_"I acted so distant then_

_Didn't say goodbye before you left_

_But I was listening_

_You'll fight your battles far from me_

_Far too easily"_

Satoshi and Dark left bickering over Dark leaving a note at such a time. Dark simply stated that it was time he got back to having fun. Satoshi countered with you need a better sense of fun. Krad left after them. Saying that he had better go and make sure his theif didn't get caught in Satoshi's sticky net. This left Daisuke with Dante. Dante sat in the chair next to the window and opened his mouth. He started to mouth the words to a song even though none came.

Daisuke felt even worse for the man because even though he didn't speak Daisuke could still hear every word. Daisuke knew the song since he heard it on the game he had been playing. He smiled as he listened to the song in Dante's mind. /_Save your tears cause I'll come back_

_I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door. But still I swore To hide the pain when I turn back the pages. Shouting might have been the answer. What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart. But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart_. /

(You like that song?) Dante looked at him a nodded. (Um..I.I. Don't mean to sound noesy but how did you get that scar on your neck?) Dante sighed or at least that's what Daisuke thought it was.

/You first./ Daisuke's eyes widened.

(um. Well you see there was this girl I use to date. She left a couple of years ago after we broke up. I started dating Satoshi afterwards. Turns out love's been right in front of me for the longest time. Anyway she came back and started to say I was her's. Satoshi walked in to see her issing me. She told him some of the rudiest things. Well he ran out telling me that it was over. I pushed her off and yelled at her telling her that I love'd him not her. She got a wee bit pissed. I ran out and I guess she got a knife from the kitchen because after I caught Satoshi and apologized she was behind me with it. She slit my throat and then pushed me in front of a car. The next thing I know I'm here with Satoshi crying next to me telling me that Risa sueing me and that I can no long speak. It's all happening so fast.)

Dante nodded and walked over to the now weeping boy. He pulled him into a hug and stroked his hair while Daisuke cried his eyes out. After a few moments Daisuke got his tears under control. (I'm sorry. It's just so hard to try a be strong.) Dante nodded in understanding.

/Some of us pretend to be strong only because we're afraid to let people see how weak we really are. I envy you for crying actually./ Daisuke looked up at him.

(Why?) Dante sighed again before smiling an empty smile.

/Because I have never cried for my pain and now all the tears I've had have dried up leaving me hollow.It's better to cry instead of pretending to be strong because crying shows that your still alive. You can still feel pain in the world which means you can still feel happiness. By bottling up your emotions you start to lose touch with them. Feelings make life worth living. They make everything real. People live for things such as love and greed and even lust sometimes. They try to fulfill these emotions to bring themselves to a state of bliss. Without them your already dead in a sense. You have nothing to live for. No love, no greed, just nothingness everyday of your life./

_"Though a thousand words_

_Have never been spoken_

_They'll fly to you_

_Crossing over the time and distance holding you_

_Suspended on silver wings."_

Daisuke looked at them man tears leeking from his eyes. (That's so sad.) He wiped his eyes with the back of his arm. His body racking with sobs. (I don't know what to say. I hope that maybe you and me can be friends that way you can have someone to talk to.) Dante looked at him before nodding slightly.

/We can be friends. I'm not a very good friend though./ Daisuke smiled.

(There's no such thing asgood friend or a bad friend. Just close friends and people that'll betray you.) Dante laid his head on his arms before looking up and smirking.

/Whatever you say kid. Whatever you say./ Daisuke petted his head softly.

(So you gonna tell me how you got your scar?) Dante sight and shook his head slightly.

/Some other day kid. One day when I learn to trust you. / Daisuke merely nodded and continued to pet his head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later Satoshi walked in followed by a happy Dark and grumbling Krad. /What happened/

Dark smirked and lifted up a glass vile. "I beat both of them. Hehe just like the good old days." Satoshi rolled his eyes and Krad continued to grumble. Satoshi sat down next to the sleeping red head.

"How long has he been out?"

Dante shrugged. /About twenty mintues./ Satoshi nodded and kissed the sleeping boy's lips. Krad walked up behind Dark and laid his head down on his shoulder while wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I love you, Dark." He kissed his boyfriend's cheek softly.

"I love you too, Krad." Dante watched the two couples before sighing.

/I'll see you two at home./ Krad and Dark nodded with out turning around. Dante walked out of the room without noticeing the blue eyed boy watching him.

Satoshi felt bad for him but pushed his feeling to the back of his mind and watched the sleeping red head again. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to live without love. All he knew was that if he had to he would have never made it this far.

_"And a thousand words_

_One thousand confessions_

_Will cradle you_

_Making all of the pain you feel seem far away_

_They'll hold you forever_"

Dante walked through the empty park. The sky was staring to darken around him as the sun fell. He sat down on an empty park bench and pulled out a cigerrete. A young woman came up to him hair falling down to her waist. She smiled at him her pruple lipstick lips curled in a sick grin. Her green eyes surrounded by bright green eyeshadow. "Hey honey wanna have some fun?" Dante glared at her.

/No./ She continued to smirk.

"I know you. A friend of mine mentioned someone like you. Your name's Dante right?" Dante continued to glare at her.

/It depends on who's asking./ She looked him over. He knew she was undressing him with her eyes. She held out her hand.

"Let's go out. It'll be on me sweet thing. My friend told me you go for guys anyway. Don't worry I won't bite." Dante looked at her hand then at her. He reached out and grabbed it.

(Everyone's meant to find someone to love, but every now and then there's someone who's always left behind.) She smiled and dragged him out of the park the sky getting darker as the blood red sunset became washed away by the blanket of nothingness. ( There are people that think they've found love but they always end up hurt. There are other that think that thry are in love so they push away other people and sometimes they even push away their soul mates.)

They walked into the dark bar. Neon lights flashed as the music rang out into the heavy air. People danced together sweat mixing between their bodies. Friends sat together and laughed. Their were even a few people who sat in the corner watching others have fun. ( How many people here are like me? How many of them are empty shells of what they could have been? How many of them would have died if they weren't afraid?)

_"The dream isn't over yet_

_Though I often say I can't forget_

_I still relive that day_

_"You've been there with me all the way"_

_I still hear you say_"

She pulled Dante close as she started to dance. "One dance hottie." Dante sighed and started to dance with her. Images of another day began to fill his mind. Brown hair filled his vision the scent of rain started to fill his nose, and tears started to sting at his eyes. He knew that they would never fall because they didn't even exsist anymore.

Bodies moved about him and he never noticed. Everything started to change in his eyes. Here no one cared who he was or what he had done, but come tommorow everything would be the same as it was yesterday. The two stoped dancing and walked to the bar. She order the drinks and Dante gulped his down without a second thought. She smiled and hers was gone too. They found a corner and started to chat about things. Jobs, their friends, hell even about their past relationships.

She smiled at him while telling about a man she had married. "I was in love with. He was my everything. We had been best friends for years. When we were younger I was attacked by a dog and he saved me. He had grabbed a stick and scared him away. We had become best friends. When we got to middle school he started dating all these other girls, but he still remained friends with me. Needless to say alot of his girlfriends didn't like that to much. One actually had the nerve to tell him it was her or me."

She sighed and took a gulp from her martinee. "I was standing there and I knew he was going to choose her because I had listen to him talk about her. He thought she was the one for hjim. I was nears tears when he turned to her and said I choose her. He told her that he was in love but he wasn't sure who he had been in love with until she made him choose. We were seventeen at the time. He asked me to marry him right in front of her. I was so happy that I cried and said yes."

_"Wait for me I'll write you letters"_

_I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor_

_But still I swore to hide the doubt_

_When I turn back the pages_

_Anger might have been the answer_

_What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait_

_But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late"_

"We were married right out of highschool and he told me that he was joining the army. I was so happy for him because ever since we were children he had wanted to be a soilder. Well one day we got a call and he had to go away for awhile. He promised to write to me every chance he got. It was three months later that I found out that I was pregnant. I was so excited that I told him in his next letter. He was so happy. We had decided on a name and everything. Well three months later his letters stopped coming. I had a bad feeling and sure enough two weeks later there was a knock at my door telling me that there had been an earthquake where he was stationed."

Tears started to form in her eyes as she downed the rest of her drink. "My husband had died when a building had fallen apart right above him and he had gotten crushed in the debris. The shock sent me in to labor. I was so afraid because it was to early for my baby to come. I had only been pregnant for about seven months. I had twins that day. A little girl and a little boy. They look so much like their father. Their perfectly healthy now. They're both about eight now. I can barely afford the house I'm living in and it's getting harder and harder to keep them happy each day."

Dante watched the woman fall apart in front of him. /You must hate your job then./ She nodded.

"I hate going out and having to sell myself to all the disgusting perverts out there but no one will hire me. I've so much of my childrens lives and there's so much I still want to do with them while their young." Datne watched her and thought about it.

/Quit your job as a hooker and I'll see about you getting a job as my secretary./ The woman looked up at him.

"Your secretary? What do you do?" Dante smiled softly.

/I'm a psychiatrists. I help the crazy people as you might say. Well my other secretary just quit the other day because she got a better job offering so I have a new opening. If your interested. Children are allowed to visit their parents anytime they need. We even have a small arcade for them in the office. Helps children relax when they come for their sessions./ The woman smiled through her tears.

"Thank you so much." She hugged Dante and continued to whisper her thanks. Dante rubbing soothing circles in her back and offered to walk her home. She agreed. When they got to her house Dante told her the address to his office. Before she shut the door she called him back. "I almost forgot to tell you. My name is Asabel."

Dante bowed slightly and kissed her hand. /Goodnight Mrs. Asabel./ She smiled and shut the door.

_"Cause a thousand words_

_Call out through the ages_

_They'll fly to you_

_Even though we can't see I know they're reaching you_

_Suspended on silver wings"_

Dante walked back to the aparment he shared with Krad and Dark. He was surprise to see that they weren't back yet. Dante shrugged and walked over to the answering machine. /1 new message/ He hit played and listen to Dark come on the phone.

"Hey Dante! We'll be home around ten...I think. We're still up here with Satoshi and Dai. We'll bring food home k? Well gotta go. Be home soon. No Krad my phone. Back back you evil beast!"

"Hey you sleep with this evil beast!"

"I know and that's how I know your an evil beast now give me my phone!"

"Will you two shut up we're in a hospital!"

"Well now your screaming to Satoshi! No wonder you and Krad were in the same body."

"Well at least I'm not screwing him!"

"Good because then I'd kill you. Hey Krad what are you doing with my phone."

"Bye bye Dante see you soon."

"Krad don't throw my phone out th..."

"That was your last message goodbye."

Dante rolled his eyes. (I have a bad feeling we'll be visiting cingular soon.) He looked towards the clock that flashed 9:55 in bright green. /Whelp five mintues of peace left./ He sat down in front of the t.v and plug in the playstation. He turned it on and watched as the screen lite up. /Dance dance revolution the best game ever for nerves./ He choose his favorite song on there. Look to the sky started to play as a noise came from outside. /5..4..3..2..1/ The door opened up with a bickering Krad and Dark entering the room with three pizzas.

_"Oh a thousand words_

_One thousand embraces_

_Will cradle you_

_Making all of your weary days seem far away_

_They'll hold you forever"_

The three sat around and ate piuzza while Dante kicked Dark's ass at DDR. Of course Dark did have Krad behind him tickling him everytime the song started to get fast. After awhile Krad and Dark went to bed. Dante sighed and shut the game off. He walk past Krad and Dark's room and heard the two speaking sweet little nothings in each others ear. Dante rolled his eyes. /Guess this means I'll be listening to the radio tonight./

"Put on a good song, Dante!" Dark yelled out of the room.

/I'll put on whatever I feel like putting on/ He heard Dark sigh and Krad laugh at his lover.

"Night Dante!"

/Night Krad...Dark./ He heard Dark snort before mummbling goodnight.

Dante walked into his room. The walls were a dark blue but were completely bare. There were no photographs or posters. His clothes were in a dresser and his carpet was nice and clean. He had a small bookcase beside his bed. He had a small bed in the corner and an alarm clock. He had a small stereo in the corner with a small stack of cds.

He picked up a cd and put it in before crancking it up. He laid down on his bed and thought back over the day. /Two friends in one day...maybe there is some hope for me after all. Piff maybe and maybe the stars will fall and finally kill this empty shell that society made me into. But still it's nice to dream. Even if it only turns out to be a dream./ He closed his eyes as he listend to the end of the song. Sleep started to cloud his mind. Dreams wiped at the edge of his mind as he drifter further into his mind. The moon shone down through the window and shone brightly off of the tears that fell from his eyes.

_"Oh a thousand words_

_Have never been spoken_

_They'll fly to you_

_They'll carry you home and back into my arms_

_Suspended on silver wings ohhh_

_And a thousand words_

_Call out through the ages_

_They'll cradle you_

_Turning all of the lonely years to only days_

_They'll hold you forever." _

Kit: Well there it is chapter two! I love my poor broken Dante. I'll have a chapter that tells more about him but not yet. I hope you guys are liking this.

Sanouske S. Sagara: Thank you

Angel Born of Darkness: I agree with you completely about Riku. I say the same thing about Risa. Gahh I just want to rip out their voice boxs and stop that horriable screeching noises that come out. But as you see I didn't kill Dai-chan. I couldn't do that to him it's not part of the story.

Makurayami Ookami: glad you like it and don't worry I'll get you a copy of Dante...as soon as I make yuki's cd.

Kit: Well guys send me some reviews! TTFN


	3. Perfect

To all of you who know my work I promise this won't end up like the others, and if you have no idea what I'm talking about then go read my other stories please. At least do that before you call me mean or anything like that. Because believe me I've done worse to Dark...and Krad actually.

Pairings: Daisuke/Satoshi

Krad/Dark

Disclaimer: I no own anything. Well except my beloved Dante! hugs Dante Dante: stares. To anyone that wants to see a picture of Dante and or read his background infomation go to k57. Deviantart. com

Story line: Satoshi and Daisuke have been dating for awhile now. That is until a certain red head comes to recliam what she thinks is her. What happens when Satoshi sees walks in to see his lover with her and doesn't understand the situation? Can Daisuke get through everything now that he's lost his voice or will everything fall apart? A lesson as to why red heads are dangerious...well at least haradas are.

( Thoughts)

/telekenetic thoughts/

Chapter3: Perfect

Daisuke opened his eyes and yawned. He sat up slowly holding his head and looking around. The white walls and smell of strelizer brought back the memeories of the last week to his sleep fogged brain. Sighing he pushed the nurse call button. A red haired woman came in with a smile that seemed to sweet to Daisuke. Her bright red lip stick brought out the bright white teeth she had. Her black eyes had a glare hidden deep within the black orbs. She smirked when she watched Daisuke wave his hands about trying to get her to understand that he wanted to go home. He wanted Satoshi.

The woman laughed before holding out a note pad. Daisuke went to grab it but she pulled it back. Daisuke fell to the floor and choked on a breath. Pain rippled through his broken body. The docter had told him and Satoshi the day before that Daisuke had a couple of cracked ribs, a broken arm, and a concusion. He had five stiched in the back of his head from where he hit the ground after the car hit him. The woman looked at him satifaction evident in her eyes. Daisuke pulled himself back up into his bed before snatching the notepad from the woman. He wrote a quick message down and held it up to her.

'I hate you!' Was written in a dark red color on the pale yellow paper. The woman shrugged and walked out. Daisuke sighed again. He really wanted Satoshi to be there with him. The docter walked in a few moment latter and looked over Daisuke's injuries again. "Well everything seems to be in order. If you want we can sign you out now and you can go home." Daisuke smiled sweetly and nodded. He laid his head back and thought about the word home. He hadn't been home for a long time not since Dark and Krad were seperated from his and Satoshi's bodies. Memories of the fight he had had with his parents that night resurfaced.

---------------------------------------------FLASHBACK----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hey Dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according  
To plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting  
My time doing things I  
Wanna do?  
But it hurts when you  
Disapprove all along _

Daisuke walked into the room Dark at his side. "Are yoiu sure about this. I mean what if they don't want to know." The red head looked up at the purple haired man beside him.

"Don't worry Dai. Everything will be just fine." 'I hope.' Daisuke shivered as he sat down waiting for his parents to come back from the date they had went on. Daisuke sighed and tapped his leg on the floor trying to relive his nerves.

'I could just run away. I mean they don't have to know. Do they? What if they've already guess? Oh no what if they think I did it with Risa or Riku?' Daisuke shivered at the thought of the two Haradas. They scared him more then anything Krad had ever put him through. Not to mention Riku broke his heart. At least that's what Daisuke told himself. He had caught her making out with Tatsuhara, a random kid from their history class. She didn't even notice that he was there, but the strangest part was that Daisuke didn't feel as bad as he should have. Daisuke sighed and thought back to the night before. Him and Dark had to capture another piece of art but it was strange.

_**Daisuke wouldn't change when he thought of Riku or even Risa. He thought of every girl he could but none affected him. Soon he had let his mind drift off into forbbidon thoughts of a strange bluenette that was closer to him then he would have believed. The moment the bluenette crossed his mind he changed into the phantom theif. Dark had been just as confused as Daisuke but they brushed it off. They had flown to the museum like normal and was greeted by Saotshi. Dark played his game and taunted Satoshi, but Krad came out. When Dark saw him he froze. Not in fear but with some other feeling thaqt he wasn't familiar with. Krad had smirked at him and walked towards him.**_

_**Dark never moved but stood frozen to the spot watching the long blond tresses sway with his movements. Krad stood in front of Dark and spoke to him. The words never reached Dark's clouded mind. Krad pushed Dark back against a wall but Dark didn't seem to notice. Krad placed a hand on his cheek but Dark didn't flinch. He just stared into the golden orbs that glared back. Krad started to scream at him but the words didn't registure in his brain. Tears started to sting the back of his eyes as Dark looked away.**_

_**Krad grabbed his shoulders and started to shake him roughly. Dark just let him. He made no moved to stopped the crazed blond but let him. Tears slipped down Darks cheeks as his mind started to return to him. 'Why am I crying? Why can't I move? Why can't I run away?' His heart was pounding inside his ribcage making him cry harder. Krad noticed the tears and let go of his shoulders. "Why are you crying. Stop it! I said stop it!" Dark bite his lip and fell to the floor tears pouring out.**_

_**"Gomen. Gomen." He lifted his hand to his eyes and wiped away the tears. "I'm so sorry. For everything." Krad raised an eyebrow before sinking down to Dark's level. **_

_**"I should kill you." Dark nodded and looked at him. His hand met the angel's soft cheek before smiling softly.**_

_**"I wouldn't blame you." Krad covered Dark's hand with his and pushed him up against the wall again. Dark groaned at the contact. Krad parted Dark's legs with his knee as he kissed the theif's exposed neck. "Ahh." Krad smirked against his neck and bite down lightly on the soft flesh. Dark's head fell to the side as he looked at Krad through half lidded eyes. **_

_**"You know I never stopped loving you." Dark groaned again.**_

_**"I never did either but I was to stubborn to notice or to try and make amends for what I did. I love you Krad. I always have and I always will. I wish I would have realized this sooner because so many years have been wasted fighting over this. I love you and I wouldn't have blamed you if you would have stopped loving me." Krad smiled and pressed his lips to Dark's. In the farthest corners of their minds Daisuke and Satoshi sat and watched the two. **_

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just wanna make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good  
Enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me _

_**"Well that's something you never see everyday." Satoshi nodded to Daisuke as he watched the two enviuously. "So Satoshi-chan, you ever find that special someone?" Satoshi looked at him and smirked. **_

_**"You'd never believe me if I told you but yes I have found a special someone. The person that makes my day instantly better even though they seem to be in love with someone else." Daisuke just looked at the boy. 'So he is in love. I should have known better. He could never like me anyway.' Satoshi sat beside him similar thoughts running through his mind. **_

_**'He has Riku. He couldn't love me, but I guess I'll never know unless I try." Satoshi looked over at the red head and nugged his shoulder slightly. "Um Daisuke there's something I need to ask you." Daisuke nodded. "Um if I tell you who I love promise you won't get mad or upset with me?" Daisuke nodded slowly.**_

_**'Does he like someone I know? Why would I get mad at him? Maybe he like's Risa. Or maybe he likes Riku. Ahh that would be the only reasons he'd think I'd be mad at him.' Satoshi waved a hand in front of Daisuke's face.**_

_**"You there Daisuke?" Daisuke shook his head to clear his mind and nodded. "Well anyway the person I'm in love with. The one who brightens my day everytime they come around me is...you Daisuke." Daisuke stopped and looked at him. "Don't forget you promised not to get mad or upset. I know you have Riku but I really and truly lo..." Satoshi was cut off by Daisuke pressing his lips to his. Satoshi froze up at first before letting himself relax and return the kiss. It was soft and passionate. Not wet and rough like his kisses with Riku had been. It was perfect. They pulled apart and noticed that they were in control of their bodies.**_

_**"Satoshi, I think I'm in love with you." Satoshi smiled. It was the closest thing to a real confession that he was going to get. **_

_**"Daisuke, I have a plan that can help you and me. Not to mention Krad and Dark." Daisuke nodded and laid his head on Satoshi's chest. "I found a spell that can give us all our own bodies. There's only one catch." Daisuke looked at him. "The only way for Krad and Dark to keep their bodies is for them to love each other. I need to know if Dark is interested. " Daisuke nodded and retreated into his own mind. **_

_**Dark sat against a wall deep in though Krad right beside him. "So you two heard everything?" They nodded and Daisuke looked at Dark. "So what do you two say. Ready to get the hell out of here?" Dark smiled and grabbed Krad's hand.**_

_**"Only if Krad will have me again." Krad smirked and pulled the theif to him.**_

_**"Mine." Dark laughed at the angel's possessiveness. **_

_**"I think that means yes." Daisuke nodded and faded back to Satoshi. He smile and nodded. **_

_**"They've agreed." Satoshi nodded and pulled Daisuke into a hug. **_

_**"I love you so much." Daisuke smiled as tears started to form. "Ready?" Daisuke nodded and held Satoshi's hand to his heart. Satoshi smiled and took a deep breath. "Deux âmes qu'un corps libère d'haine entrent un nouvel avec l'amour pour vous tenir ne craint jamais pour un amour est ici aussi long qu'il y a l'amour vous aurez un corps pour appeler votre propre." A warm feeling began to spread through Daisuke's body . He held onto Satoshi's hand tightly. Pain swept through his body as his grip tightened.**_

_**"It hurts!" Satoshi nodded and pulled Daisuke closer as the pain racked through his own body. An invisiable knife seemed to tear at his very soul ripping it and twisting it about. As quickly as the pain came it stopped and before them sat the phantom theif and the angel. Dark's eyes were wide and he was clutching his chest. Krad seemed unaffected by the pain but held on to Dark all the same. **_

_**"Well that was fun!" Dark took a deep breath before looking at Daisuke and Satoshi. "It worked then?" Satoshi nodded and Dark smiled.Krad wrapped an arm around the purpled haired man and smiled softly. Dark's hand wrapped around Krad's as he looked at Daisuke. Then it hit him. "Uh oh." At the same moment Daisuke realized.**_

_**"The police!" Dark jumped up and ran over to Daisuke who looked at Satoshi who was watching Krad who was standing at the window holding it open for the two theivies. **_

**_Daisuke grabbed Satoshi's wrist and pulled him into a kiss while Dark did the same. Footsteps echoed outside the door as the two pulled away. "Come see me soon." Daisuke nodded as Dark motioned him towards the window. Krad hide in the shadows and waved goodbye to Dark as he jumped out with Daisuke. The cops flooded the room only to find Satoshi on the ground a dazed look on his face and Dark flying out into the harizon. _**

Daisuke put the phone down to drown out Riku's screaming. Finally tired of the noise he hung up and sat beside Dark. Dark twisted his jacket sleeve in his hand as the front door opened. "Daisuke, are you home?" Dark patted his hand and took a deep breath.

"Emiko-san!" Emiko stopped downstairs with her husband.

"Dark, is that you." Dark took another breath.

"Yes. Could you come here?" He heard footsteps as the door opened to the room.

"Dark...oh my god." Emiko's hands flew to her mouth. "Dark. Daisuke. What's going on?" Dark took a breath but Daisuke jumped in.

"Um well mom last night something happened. I mean well at the museum. Um Satoshi found a spell and well first off it wasn't bad me and Darki agreed to try it but there's this rule for Dark to have his own body. And well you see Dark's in love well he's always been in love but you see it's complicated." Dark held his hand up.

"You've done enough Dai. Emiko. Hiwatari found a spell that would give me and Krad our own bodies." Emiko opened her mouth but Dark held up his hand. "No let me finish. You see Emiko there's only one way we can keep our bodies and that's if me and Krad love each other. I love him Emiko. I have for a long time. Something went wrong a long time ago and I've never had the chance to make amends but something happened last night to me and Daisuke. " Emiko was shaking by the time Dark was finished.

_Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back now  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
_

Kosuke walked into the room after his wife. "Now Dark, this is Krad we're talking about. How do you know if this is real? You don't know what the Hiwatari boy said. For all we know this could be a plot for him to get rid of you without harming Daisuke. We all know he seems to be very close to Daisuke. Probably a little fruit. Hmm. Now Dark we all know you like women so let's not get caught up in this I'm in love with Krad thing." Dark raised an eyebrow.

"No offense but you don't know a damn thing about me. I have been in love with Krad for a long time. A woman is the reason we started fighting. I know Krad and the last time he kissed me like that you don't want to know what we were doing." Kosuke held up a hand.

"You kissed that thing in front of my son. What other fruity things have you done in front of him? Good thing he has a girl like Riku to keep him straight." Daisuke bit his lip when his dad looked at him. "Isn't that right son?" Daisuke sighed and shook his head. Kosuke raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I broke up with Riku right before you guys came in." A slap sounded through the room. Emiko looked up at her husband and son. Daisuke had a bright red hand print on his face where the man's hand had hit him. Tears stung the back of his eyes but he refused to let them fall.

"Call her back and make up with her! Make her take your little ass back!" Daisuke blinked his tears back and shook his head. Another slap filled the room. "Do it!" Daisuke shook his harder and struggled to break free of his grasp. "I have been patient with you up till now. Call her back and apologize!"

Daisuke stopped struggling and glared at the man. "Apologize? For what? Her cheating on me! She was the one making out with the guy from history! It was her who destrioed the joke we called a relastionship! At least I had it in my mind to break up with her before I went and kissed..." Daisuke's eyes widened. Dark looked at him and bit his own lip.

"Kissed who?" Daisuke kept his mouth closed. Kosuke wrapped his hands around Daisuke's throat. "Who? Damnit who'd you kiss?" Daisuke opened his mouth to breath but no air got through. Daiki ran in to see what the yelling was about and gasped when he saw Kosuke stranggling Daisuke. He pulled away the panting man who dropped Daisuke.

Daisuke glared at his father before screaming out," Satoshi! I kissed Satoshi!" He held onto his throat trying to make the pain go away. Emiko looked up at her husband to her son.

Everyone in the room was silent even Dark. Kosuke glared at him and took a step forward, but Dark stood in front of Daisuke. "Out of my house both of you! Get out now!" Daiki looked at Kosuke.

"But he's your son!" Kosuke turned and stormed out of the room, but not before yelling," I have no son!" Emiko shook her head at Daisuke and ran after her husband.

Daiki walked up to the little red head. "If you ever need me Daisuke I'll be here. Just remember that." Daisuek nodded and walked hugged the old man. Daiki turned to Dark and looked him over," Nice body. Protect him for me." Dark nodded and shook the man's hand.

"Always." Dark walked over to the front door and held it ipen for Daisuke who took one last look at his home before turning away. They walked in silence to the bluenette boy's house. Daisuke knocked.

I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be  
My hero?  
All the days  
You spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't  
Care anymore

Satoshi looked up from his spot on the couch and looked over at Krad who nodded. Satoshi stood and looked at the two. He noticed Daisuke's eyes were casted downwards and Dark looked at him apologeticly. Satoshi stood back to allow them in. "Daisuke?" Daisuke shook his head and fell to the floor at Satoshi's feet. Tears poured down his face. Satoshi got down on a knee and looked at the crying boy.

Sobs wracked through his body as Satoshi pulled him into a hug. Krad looked at Dark who only shook his head. Satoshi rubbed Daisuke's back softly whispering to him that everything would be ok. "Satoshi." Daisuke looked up and Satoshi noticed the small bruises on his face and throat.

"Daisuke, what happened?" Daisuke closed his eyes and laid his head on Satoshi's chest.

"My...my...my dad." Satoshi blinked before looking at Dark who made a motion of slapping and another of stranggling someone. Satoshi raised an eyebrow and looked at the marks on his neck. They were made by a man Satoshi could tell that much. Anger swelled up in his chest as he watched Daisuke sob harder. Soon he cried himself to sleep in Satoshi's arms.

"Dark, what happened?" Dark took a breath and laid his head on Krad's shoulder.

"Kosuke found out about the spell and about me and Krad. I never would have guessed him to be a homophobe. He went on about me being fruity around his son and that he was glad Daisuke had a woman like Riku to keep him straight. Daisuke told him that he broke up with Riku. Kosuke slapped him once and told him to call her back. Daisuke refused so he slapped him again and told him to call her back and apologize to her. Daisuke got mad and started screaming at him.

"He said, 'Apologize? For what? Her cheating on me! She was the one making out with the guy from history! It was her who destrioed the joke we called a relastionship! At least I had it in my mind to break up with her before I went and kissed...' Well Daisuke stopped before he mentioned your name but Kosuke was mad. He demanded to know who but Daisuke refused. Kosuke wrapped his hands around Daisuke's neck and started to stranggle him. Daiki came in the room and pulled him away before Daisuke passed out. Daisuke screamed out your name and told them he kissed you. Kosuke started to walk towards him but I stepped in front of him and he told us to get out and said he had no son. Well we ended up here after I promised Daiki that I'd protect Daisuke."

Satoshi looked down at Daisuke before kissing his red hair. "I love you so much, Daisuke." Daisuke moved in his arms slightly but remained asleep. Saotshi looked up at Dark and Krad. "You two can stay here for as long as it takes for you to find jobs and join in with the real world." Dark nodded.Satoshi stood up bringing the small red head with him. He passed by Krad and mummbled that he and Dark could stay in the guest room. Krad nodded and took Dark to their room. Satoshi walked into his room and laid Daisuke down and promised," I'll never let anyone hurt you again over me." Even though Daisuke had been asleep those words still went straight to his heart and he never forgot them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------PRESENT--------------------------------------------------------------------

_  
And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good  
Enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright  
_

Daisuke sighed as he signed the release forms. Walking out of the hospital had been like walking out of a morge. The smell of strealizer still clung to his nose and made him slightly light headed. He walked along the empty sidewalk and watched the few cars zoom by. It was a slow day but even on a slow day Satoshi still had work. He had told Daisuke to go striaght home after he left the hospital but Daisuke had somewhere else he needed to go first. He need to tell Daiki about what had happened. He only hoped that he wouldn't see his father or mother there after all it had been four years since their fight. Daisuke stopped. It had been five years that day since he had last seen his parents.

He took a deep breath before turning down the street that would lead to his old home. He realized that he had never gone to get anything of his. He had left everything he owned behind just to avoid his family. He remembered the day so vividly now. He stopped in front of his old home and looked around. It seemed empty but he could never be sure. He took a step towards the door and another. Soon he was at the front door hand hovering above the door. He bit his lip and knocked on the door softly at first before knocking louder. He heard footsteps coming towards the door and held his breath. His stomach started hurting then he got the falling sensation. Panic swept through him as the doorknob twisted.

Daiki opened the door slowly and looked down at the young man at his front door. A little girl looked down at Daisuke front her grandpa's shoulder. "How may we help you sir?" Daisuke smiled and opened his mouth but remembered he could no longer speak. He shook his head and looked at Daiki. Daiki looked at the boy's eyes and then his face. "It can't be you can it?" The little girl looked at her grandpa With looking at Daisuke from her arms.

With started to struggle and the girl cried out when With jumped into Daisuke arms. The rabbit nuzzeled into his cheek. "Kyuu." Daisuke smiled at his friend. He mouthed With and the rabbit looked up at him. Daiki looked between the two and smiled.

"Lily, meet Daisuke. He's your older brother." The little girl looked at Daisuke before smiling.

"I have a brother?" Daiki nodded and the girl struggle from his grasp. Daiki put the little red headed girl down and watched her walk towards Daisuke. "Your my brother?" Daisuke looked at her and smiled. Tears formed in both their eyes as the girl ran and hugged him. "I never knew I had a brother." Daisuke held the girl close and looked up at Daiki.

"Lily, why don't you and Daisuke come in. I'm sure there's lots we need to talk about. You know the last time I saw your brother was about four..." Daisuke held up five fingers. "Five years ago. " Lily smiled and grabbed Daisuke's hand and lead him inside. The two siblings sat down on the couch and looked at their grandfather. Daiki looked at Daisuke and Lily before smileing. "You two look so much alike. So Daisuke how have things between you and Hiwatari been?" Daisuke smiled and shrugged.

"It's okay you can tell me." Daisuke shook his head light. Daiki raised an eyebrow. "Things going bad?" Daisuike shook his head again. "Then why can't you tell me?" Daisuke sighed and unzipped the zipper of his jacket. The white guaze caught Daiki's attention but is was the still fresh wound on Daisuke's neck that made him gasp. "Who did that too you?" Daisuke pulled out his note pad and marker and wrote Riku Harada in big letters. "Riku. But she left about four years ago Daisuke." Daisuke wrote another note. 'She came back.' Daiki sighed and touched Daisuke's hand.

Daisuke smiled at him and looked at his little sister. She really did resemble Daisuke. She lifted her small hand and touched his neck. "Does it hurt?" Daisuke shook his head. Tears formed in her eyes. "It has to hurt! You can't talk to anyone. How can you do everything normally? How can it not hurt that you can't even tell someone you love them?" Daisuke covered the little girl's hand and looked Daiki.

"Lily, the person he loves doesn't need to hear him say it. He already knows." Lily's tears vanished as she looked at Daisuke again.

"He?" Daisuke nodded and put a hand in his pocket. He pulled out a wallet and opened it to a picture him and Satoshi had recently taken. Satoshi had his arm wrapped around Daisuke's waist and he was holding one of Daisuke's hands. The little girl examined the picture and smiled. "So is he like my brother as well?" Daisuke blushed and looked at Daiki.

"He's close dear but legally there's no relastion between you two. Unless Daisuke is keeping something from me." He looked up at Daisuke who looked down at his lap. "Daisuke?" Daisuke blushed and wrote something down on the paper. Daiki read the note and smiled. Daisuke held up his left hand and reveiled the engagement ring. "So when'd he ask?"

Daisuke took the notepad and wrote two months ago. Daiki smiled at his grandson. "Wait so my brother is going to get mawied?" Daiki nodded to the girl who jumped on her brother's back. "Will I ever get to meet him?" Daisuke smiled and nodded and looked at Daiki. He wrote on a piece of paper if I invited you would you bring her? Daiki nodded. Daisuke smiled and gave his sister a kiss on the cheek. (She's so pretty.) 

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect

A car pulled up outside and laughter filled their ears. Daiki tensed up and Daisuke handed Lily over to him. The door opened and Kosuke stopped in his tracks followed shortly by Emiko. "Daisuke?" Daisuke looked at his mother and nodded his head. Emiko looked between her son and her husband. Lily put her head in her grandpa's shoulder.

"Boy." Daisuke looked at Kosuke without any fear. "Well why are you here? Say something." Daisuke just stared at him. Daiki stood behind his grandson and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Daisuke came to see me, Kosuke. I told him before he left that he could come back and talk to me if something ever happened. Well something did happen. Your son is engaged to Satoshi Hiwatari." Kosuke glared at Daisuke but Daiki stopped him. "But the real reason he came was because something happened to him. Riku Harada hurt him badly. Now I don't know all the details but according to Daisuke.."

"According to Daisuke. How do we know he's not lying? He probably hurt himself. Have you ever know a Harada to hurt someone? Hmm. I mean really and besides he's got a mouth let him speak for himself. " He waited a moment to let Daisuke talk but continued after Daisuke looked to the ground. "There see. He's a lier. A lier and a fag. As I've said before I have no son and he has no place here. Show me proof that Miss Harada harmed you and maybe then I'll stop to listen but until then get out of my house."

Kosuke started to walk out of the room but Daisuke grabbed his arm. Kosuke turn to hit him but stopped when he got a glance of Daisuke's neck. "What happened to you." Daisuke let him go and grabbed the notepad. He wrote down I can't talk anymore. Riku showed up at my house the other day and started going off about how I was her love. That I loved her not Satoshi. Satoshi walked in on her practically trying to rape me he got mad. He said some things he didn't mean. Well I threw Riku off and told her I didn't love her. That I never did and that I hated her for making the one person I love walk away. I ran out after Satoshi and I think she went into the kitchen and got a knife. I found Satoshi and explained to him what happened.

He forgave me but he had to get to work. When I turned around she was there. She was mad and crazed. She said is she couldn't have me no one could and used the knife to cut my throat. I had grabbed my throat and back towards the street. She glared and smirked and pushed me in front of a car. I remember hearing Satoshi's voice and then Krad and Dark's. The next thing I know I was in the hospital with no voice and it turns out Risa Harada is trying to sue me for her sister being nuts.

Kosuke handed the notes to Emiko after he was done. Emiko was near tears when she read what had happened to him. "Oh Dai." She ran and pulled him into a hug. Daisuke froze but soon relaxed into her grasp. Lily looked from her mother to her brother.

"Mommy?" Emiko looked at Lily and smiled. She grabbed Lily from Daiki and handed her to Daisuke.

"Lily, I'm sure your grandfather's already told you who he was but I'll introduce you again. This is you older brother Daisuke. My baby boy." Daisuke blushed and Lily laughed at him._  
_

Kosuke looked at his family. He reread the notes and looked at his son. He seemed happy and healthy. "Daisuke. I'm sorry. About everything." Daisuke looked at him sadly. "I know I can never take back all the things I said but I'd like to make it up to you. Will attend all the court dates and support you and when this wedding happens we'll be there to support you. Only on one condition." Daisuke raised an eyebrow. "You have to give your old man a hug and allow him to apologize over and over again." Daisuke smiled and hugged his father. Kosuke pulled him into a tight embrace before looking up at his wife and daughter who were both smiling at the two.

"One more thing Daisuke." Daisuke looked at him. "You have to let me talk to Hiwatari. " Daisuke's eyes widdened. "What? I have to know who my future son-in-law is." Daisuke smiled and hugged his dad again. Emiko had tears in her eyes and Lily pushed them away. Daisuke pulled back and ran and kissed his mother and sister. Daiki hugged him and Daisuke looked at his watch. He pointed to it and everyone understood that it was time for him to go. He gave everyone one last hug before leaving the house. He ran towards his and Satoshi's home. _  
_

_Nothing's gonna change  
The things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this  
Right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand  
_

Dante walked towards Satoshi and Daisuke's home and looked at the sky. Someone came crashing into him knocking him over. Dante heard someone screaming in their mind," I'm sorry! I'm sorry." Dante stood and brushed off his shoulder. /It's alright kid. Just watch where your going. And don't forget I'm the only mind reader around here./ Daisuke blushed when he rezlized it was Dante.

(Sorry.) Dante nodded and held out a hand to help him up.

/It's okay. Plus I was just going to your house to see if you and Hiwatari would like to join me, Dark, and Krad at our house for dinner./ Daisuke smirked at him. /What I was conned into it. It was the only way Dark would let me off the roof./ Daisuke raised an eyebrow. /What? I was beating Dark at DDR and he got mad and locked me out on the roof./ Daisuke started to laugh. Dante smirk. /Find that funny/ Daisuke nodded.

They continued to walked towards Daisuke's house to retrieve Satoshi from his work. Dante started to explain to Daisuke how many times he beat Dark at DDR when a red head came out of nowhere and knowcked them both down. "Watch where your going! You ingrates!" Dante looked at the girl as Daisuke realized who it was.

(Risa Harada!) Dante looked at the girl. Her hair hung low down her back and was tied with a nave blue ribbon. She wore a mini skirt that probably would have fit a eight year old and a shirt that Dante believed to be almost nonexsistant. /You look like a whore./ Risa glared at the man and looked over Daisuke.

Her eyes flashed. "What did you do trade in Hiwatari for a new model. I have to admit you do have some taste. I'd screw him." Riku looked at him suggestively. Dante glared at her.

/I'd rather shove my dick into a fully operational grinder then put it anywhere near your diseased festered crotch./ Risa glared at him again.

"You have no manners." Dante smirked.

/And you look like a fully operatinal slut who got in a fight with a swarm of locutus. That or you really should stop lying about your age or at least make it seem more believeable. I mean really you don't pass for a eight year old./ Risa's eyes flashed as she took a step towards him. She raised her hand to slap him but when she ran forward to slap him he moved and tripped her. Blood trikled from her nose and she stood.

"I'll take you both down. I'll make sure neither one of you see the light of day again!" She turned and started to walk again.

/What are you talking about I'm about to blind unless you pull down that skirt and hide the gopher that's starting to come out./ Risa flipped him off. /No thank you garbage off the side of the road doesn't appeal to me./ Daisuke looked at him and smiled.

(Thank you.) Dante nodded and motioned him forward.

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect

Daisuke walked inside and walked up behind Satoshi who was sitting at a desk half asleep. Daisuke wrapped his arms around him and smiled when he flinched. "Dai?" Daisuke kissed his cheek in response. Satoshi turned in his chair and pulled him into a kiss. "I love you." Daisuke smiled and return the kiss knowing that he couldn't say it but he meant it. Dante watched the two and sighed. Daisuke pulled out the notepad and told him about what had happened after he left the hospital. "You went home?" Daisuke nodded. "Are you hurt. Are you okay? Did he say something." Daisuke smiled and continued to write about how he had told them about Risa and Riku and showed them the injury and how his father apologized and wanted to make it up to him.

He also mentioned Lily. 'She could be the flowergirl at our wedding.' Saotshi smiled and nodded. Daisuke also mention how his father wanted to get to know Satoshi. Satoshi raised and eyebrow and Daisuke kissed his forhead. 'He said he wanted to get to know his future son-in-law.' Satoshi looked from the note to a smiling Daisuke. He smirked and pulled him in for another kiss. "Have I ever told you you never stop surprising me?" Daisuke nodded. He never did mention Risa Harada but this was suppose to be a happy day, and nothing would stop that.

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect

Angel Born of Darkness: No she's not. Getting out of sticky situations will always be for Dark, but we have another little red head we have to worry about and she has made her apperance.

Makurayami Ookami: thank you thank you. yes poor them. no. I didn't. yeh. he. ne. yes.

Kit: Well guys send me some reviews! TTFN

the spell was french and it said: "Two souls one body free of hate enter a new with love to hold you never fear for a love is here as long as there's love you'll have a body to call your own" it was stupid and I was tired.


End file.
